36/38
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَالشَّمْسُ تَجْرِي لِمُسْتَقَرٍّ لَّهَا ذَلِكَ تَقْدِيرُ الْعَزِيزِ الْعَلِيمِ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Veş şemsü tecri li müstekarril leha zalike katdiyrul aziyzil aliym Kelime anlamlı meal 1-veşşemsü: güneşte 2-tecrî: akıp gitmektedir 3-limüstegarrin: yörüngede 4-lehâ:kendine özgü ve ait olan 5-zalike: bu 6-takdîru: belirleyip koyduğu düzendir 7-elazîzil alîm: çok güçlü ve herşeyi bilen Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Güneş de kendisine mahsus karargâhında akar gider. İşte bu, o alîm'in takdiridir. Ali Bulaç Meali Güneş de, kendisi için (tesbit edilmiş) olan bir müstakarra doğru akıp gitmektedir. Bu, üstün ve güçlü olan, bilen (Allah)ın takdiridir. Ahmet Varol Meali Ne güneşin aya erişmesi mümkün olur, ne de gece gündüzü geçebilir. Her biri bir yörünge üzerinde yüzmektedir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Güneş de kendi yörüngesinde akıp gitmektedir. Bu, mutlak güç sahibi, hakkıyla bilen Allah’ın takdiri (düzenlemesi)dir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Güneş, kendisi için belirlenen yerde akar (döner). İşte bu, azîz ve alîm olan Allah'ın takdiridir. Edip Yüksel Meali 38. Güneş belirlenmiş olan rotasında akıp gitmektedir. Bu Üstün ve Bilgin olanın kurduğu bir düzendir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Güneş de, (bir delildir ki) kendisine mahsus bir karargah için akıp gidiyor, işte bu, güçlü ve herşeyi bilen (Allah) ın takdiridir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Güneş de; kendisine mahsus bir müstekarr için cereyan ediyor, o işte o azîzi alîmin takdiridir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Güneş de kendisine mahsus karargâhında akar gider. İşte bu, o alîm'in takdiridir. Muhammed Esed Ve güneş(te de onlar için bir işaret vardır): o, kendine ait bir yörüngede akıp gider; bu, kudret sahibi ve her şeyi bilen (Allah)ın iradesinin bir sonucudur; Suat Yıldırım Güneş de bir delildir onlara, akar gider yörüngesinde...O azîz ve alîmin (o üstün kudret sahibinin ve her şeyi bilenin), yaratması böyle olur işte! Süleyman Ateş Meali Güneş de kendi müstekarrı (istikrârı veya istikrâr bulacağı yer) için akıp gider. Bu, üstün ve bilen(Allâh)ın takdiridir. Şaban Piriş Meali Güneş de karar kılacağı yere akıp gider. Bu, üstün, güçlü ve her şeyi bilenin takdiridir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Güneş de kendisi için belirlenmiş bir kanunla, yörüngesinde akar, gider. 14 Bu ise kudreti herşeye üstün olan, ilmi herşeyi kuşatan Allah'ın çizdiği kaderdir. = Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Güneş, kendine özgü bir durak noktasına/bir durma zamanına doğru akıp gidiyor. Azîz, Alîm olanın takdiridir bu. Yusuf Ali (English) And the Sun runs his course for a period determined for him: that is the decree of (Him), The Exalted in Might, the All knowing. M. Pickthall (English) And the sun runneth on unto a resting-place for him. That is the measuring of the Mighty, the Wise. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 38- Güneş de, bir âyettir. Yani gece ve gündüzün sebebi gibi görünen güneş de Allah'ın kudretine bir delildir. Kendisi için takdir edilen bir müstekar için cereyan ediyor (akıp gidiyor). Güneşin bu akışının yalnız mekanda hareketi diye anlamamalı, mekan ve zamanla ilgili bütün eserleri ve durumlarıyla varlık âleminde sürüp gitmesi mânâsına anlamalıdır. Mesela ışık ve ısı yayması da onun bir cereyanı (akışı)dır. MÜSTEKARR: Mimli masdar, ismi zaman, ismi mekan olabildiği, da birkaç mânâya geldiği için, bu ifade birçok mânâlara uygundur. Birincisi: Güneş kendisi için takdir ve tahsis edilmiş ve istikrar sebebiyle, yani sabit bir karar, düzenli bir kanun ile cereyan eder. Hesapsız, başı boş, kör bir tesadüf ile değil. İkincisi: Bir istikrar için, yani kendi âleminde bir karar ve ölçü meydana getirmek hikmet ve gayesiyle yahut sonunda bir sükunete erip durmak için cereyan ediyor (akıp gidiyor). Üçüncüsü: İsmi zaman olduğuna göre kendine mahsus bir istikrar zamanı için, yani duracağı bir vakte, belirli bir zamana kadar cereyan eder ki, bu vakit, "Güneş toplanıp dürüldüğü zaman." (Tekvir, 81/1) ifadesindeki vakittir. Dördüncüsü: İsmi mekan olduğuna göre, kendine özgü bir istikrar yerine mahsus, yani yerinde sabit olarak cereyan eder, kendi ekseninde döner yahut kendisinin karargahı olan âlemin menfaatleri için cereyan eder. Bu mânâda vatana hizmet için bir teşvik de vardır. Nihayet birinci "ilâ" mânâsına olmak üzere şu mânâ da vardır: Kendisi için bir istikrar noktasına doğru gitmektedir. Tatbiki, birkaç şekilde açıklamaya muhtemel bulunan bu mânâya göre, güneşin diğer bir merkeze doğru hareket etmekte bulunduğu da anlaşılabiliyor. Nitekim bir hadis-i şerifte de "Güneşin istikrar yeri Arş'ın altındadır." diye rivayet edilmiştir. İşte o, şaşırtıcı cereyan o azîz ve alîm olan Allah'ın takdiridir. Yani kudretiyle her şeye galib ve hakim ve ilmiyle her şeyi kuşatmış olan ve sana Kur'ân'ı indirip doğru yolu gösteren Allah'ın takdiri, yani bütün sınırlarını ve genişliklerini bilip biçmesiyledir. Yoksa ne yaptığını bilmez, kör bir tabiatın eseri değil, bizzat ezelî bir müessir (etken) hiç değildir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 38. Ve güneşde onlar için bir işaret vardır: o, kendine ait bir yörüngede (19) akıp gider; bu, kudret sahibi ve her şeyi bilen Allahın iradesinin bir sonucudur; 19 - Çoğunluğun üzerinde birleştiği kıraat şekline göre yukarıdaki şekilde çevrilebilen bu ifade li-mustekarrin lehâ olarak okunur veya, alışıldığı şekilde, "duracağı/istikrar bulacağı noktaya", yani günbatımı zamanına (yahut noktasına) doğru (Râzî) şeklinde çevrilebilir. Ancak güvenilir kaynakların rivayetine göre Abdullah b. Mes‘ûd, bu ifadeyi lâ mustekarra lehâ şeklinde okumuştur ki (Zemahşerî) anlamı, "O hiç ara vermeden (yani, hiç durmadan) yörüngesinde hareket eder" şeklindedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 38. Güneş de kendisine mahsus karargâhında akar gider. İşte bu, 0 azîz, alîm'in takdiridir. 38. (Güneş de kendisine mabsus karargâhında akar gider) Hergün doğarak kendi yörüngesinde belirli vakte kadar yürümesine devameder. Akşam olunca batıp görünmez bir hale gelir, kendisi için bir sene içinde üçyüz batış ve doğuş olmuş olur. (İşte bu) Güneşin öyle enteresan doğması ve batması, böyle ufuklara ışık yayar bir vaziyette bulunuşu (0 aziz) herşeye kadir, galip olan ve (alîmin) herşeyi ilmen kuşatan Yüce Yaratıcının (takdiridir.) O'nun dilemesinin yaratmasının bir eseridir. Bu ne kadar büyük bir kudret alametidir. Bu, güzelce düşünülmeli